


Drabble 03 - Soulless

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Buffy, Season 7<br/>Spoilers: “Dirty Girls” (S7-18)<br/>Keywords: Faith. The First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 03 - Soulless

**Soulless**  
by Aadler  
 **Copyright May 2005**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
One tower still burned, smoke and ash filling the air, but it would fall within the hour. Endless replays showed the airliner slamming into the second building, police and firefighters fleeing headlong from the first collapse, people plummeting to the street below as they leaped to escape the tormenting flames.

In a crypt in Sunnydale, a man stared at a television set fed by pirated cable and electricity. He clenched the arms of the chair where he sat, face drawn with shock and dismay at the images that streamed before him.

“Bloody hell!” he blurted. “And me with no popcorn!”

end

* * *

  


 **Author’s Note:** I joined the Army in the aftermath of September 11th. I took part in the invasion of Iraq, followed by tours in Afghanistan, at Guantanamo, and back in Iraq. This brief sketch is _not_ meant to trivialize the significance of that black day, but is intended only to show that Spike, pre-soul, was — as he kept reminding the Scoobies — _still evil_.


End file.
